Onegai Tenshi
by samui hoshi
Summary: when tohru got hit by a truck.....Kyo begs Kami-sama to bring her back in exchange of his own life....An angel took pity on him so he imediately brought her back...But what's dis? The angel fell in love w her (pls. tell me wc pairing wil suit this fic )
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money.  
  
Author's notes: This fic is dedicated to the Kyoru and Yukiru fans who read my first fic. This is just the prologue (or whatever it is called). Please review!

___________________________________________________________________________

Prologue (?)

            Souma Kyo is madly in love with Honda Tohru, an outsider who knows about the mysterious family curse. He is already head over heels with her but the only problem is that he doesn't know that he is. He starts to be confused when he sees Tohru, so one day he confronted his older cousin Shigure, who was of no help because he was really depressed about something else. Kyo felt so confused, he didn't have anyone else to turn to so he gathered every courage that he has, then he asked the only person that he knows that would understand him..... Tohru Honda.

            When he finally realized that he was in love with her, he immediately went to tell Tohru. He was devastated when he knew that Tohru already had someone in her heart..... Akito Souma, the head of the Souma clan. 

            Heartbroken, Kyo decided to focus his attention in track and field. But because of the fact that they live in one roof..... he can't contain himself. He tried everything but nothing worked! He's actions even caused Akito and Tohru's relationship to be more stronger. Kyo finally accepted this and he decided to hide his emotions.

            Then one day, during Kyoko's (Mother of Tohru) 2nd year death anniversary. An accident happened. 

            When Kyo heard about this he immediately rushed to the hospital.

            When he arrived, Hatori told him that Tohru was dead.

            Devastated, Kyo run outside and yelled at the heavens.

            "How could you do this to me! She doesn't deserve this! Kami-sama Why? Why? Please bring her back! Please take me instead." He cried his heart out.

            His angel who was beside him took pity on him. Without hesitation the angel begged Kami-sama to bring her back… and so he did.

            Everybody was happy. This confused the angel……he wanted to see the girl she brought back……she wanted to know why she was so precious to them.

            The angel sneaked to Tohru's room and looked at tohru's Lifeless body……the amgel immediately felt himself blush……"She's so beautiful!"……

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Author's Notes: So what do you think ? I know it's sucky but please review


	2. Yume?

Disclaimer: Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money. (Ahhh! The wonders of highlight, copy and paste.)  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews minna...... Well this chapter just came out from nowhere.... so I can't guarantee anything..... I had fun writing this chappie, I hope you enjoy reading it.... Please review. Onegai! Sorry if this is short. Gomene!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Ahhh! What did he see in that guy anyway?!" Steam starts to emit from his head. " I mean that bastard is a sickly little freak and he's cold, he has no sense of humor and he's awfully strict" he starts to smash the wooden boxes in front of him. "How could such a beauty fall in love with a beast!?" He smashed a big boulder under a tree, debris came flying in the sky.  
  
Kyo's POV  
  
"Ohayo Kyo-kun!" A sweet angelic voice caught my attention.  
  
" YO!" I turned around and gave her my usual grumpy look.  
  
"Ahhh! What a beautiful day this is!" She gave me her lovely silly smile.  
  
"What Are you so happy about/" I raised my head and looked at the sky.  
  
"Eh?" ?_?  
  
"Isn't today you're mother's 2nd year death anniversary?"  
  
She simply nods at me then smiles again.  
  
"Then why are you so happy?!" My cat ears and tail appeared.  
  
"Hana -chan is coming back, Uo's gonna come along and Akito too!" Her smile became bigger.  
  
"A..A...Akito?!" I yelled.  
  
"Hai!" She responded.  
  
"Then I'm going too!" I said in a small voice.  
  
"Thank you Kyo-kun! I'm sure my mother is going to be so happy to see us!.... You made my day complete!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
I brushed of her tears and asked, "What time will I go to your classroom?"  
  
"Maybe after school....School!" She rushed to her room. After 5-10 minutes she as already in her uniform and was carrying her school bag. "I'm going to be late....Gotta go! Gotta go!" She ran around while freaking out.  
  
After another 5 or 10 minutes we waved goodbye to al lifeless Shigure. Lifeless? You ask... well he became so depressed after that Miyuki Souma left him a month ago.. Since that day he never smiled and became less perverted...... Ahhh! This is life!.....got to admit, I miss the old Shigure... But I can't do anything right now... All I can do is wait until that bitch comes back.  
  
*****  
  
We finally reached the school.. As we entered, a sad looking short-haired, Ex- gangster approached us.  
  
"Uo-chan! Ohayou!" Tohru greeted her joyfully.  
  
"Yo!" She responded.  
  
" Oh look at what Shi...the dog dragged in!" I grinned at her.  
  
"You've got a problem with that?!" She glared at me.  
  
"Ch..." I walked pass her. " I'm going to class."  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Tohru.. got a sec.?" Uo turned to Tohru.  
  
"Hai!" She joyfully responded.  
  
Uo led Tohru outside the school grounds.  
  
"Doushite Uo-chan?" She smiled at the blonde girl.  
  
Uo bowed her head, her short hair covered her face. "Gomene Tohru..." She grabbed Tohru in the shoulders and pushed her to the road.  
  
"Gomene Tohru! But I have to do this!" Her tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Uo...chan..."  
  
Soon screams of people and screeches of passing cars were heard.  
  
"Why...Uo-chan? Naze?" Tohru said, her blood soon filled the road... "Why?"  
  
Tbc (^_^)  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Tying up loose ends:  
  
*Miyuki Souma- She will be introduced at my first fic " Tears of the sky (chapter four)" which will be coming soon, I hope.  
  
*Hanajima is no longer in Japan- The explanation will come next chappie.  
  
*Uotani is not studying at Tohru's school anymore- The explanation will also come next chappie.  
  
* Tenchi means angel.  
  
* Slight Ooc....- no explanation yet (^_^;)  
  
Well that's about all of what I can think of..... Please review, please tell me if this fic is worth continuing or if it is just a trash material. 


	3. Author's notes

Disclaimer: Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money. (Ahhh! The wonders of highlight, copy and paste.)  
  
Author's Notes: Um....... Konichiwa! Samui hoshi koko! Arigato minna for the reviews! Ureshii! Well okay this note is about....... I need suggestion for the pairing; well you see I can't continue this fic without knowing who the pairing will be. Please suggest.... Well right know I'm writing another fic for the shounen ai people who reviewed my first fic...... so I can't upload right away...... please suggest the pairing you like the pairing for this fic...... Onegai! Without your suggestion I guess this will be another trash material so please suggest! 


End file.
